Angry No More
by tdevillgirll
Summary: Takes place during Sozin's Comet the Pheonix King...when Zuko asks Jun to help finding Aang she asks for him as payment instead of money... That demand makes katara realize she has feelings for Zuko that go far beyond anything she thought she felt...
1. Chapter 1

**Angry No More**

**Summary—takes place after 'Sozin's Comet-the Pheonix King' when Aang disappears…**

**When Zuko asks Jun to find Aang and then Iroh—something happens between them and Jun realizes Zuko is no longer the 'Angry Boy' she dubbed him, but a man. Seeing Jun's reaction to Zuko, Katara realizes feelings she's kept hidden too and in a fit of jealousy, the Waterbender gives in to her longing for the exiled Fire Prince.**

**Rating M-NC-17**

**Pairings: Zuko/Katara with a splash of Zuko/Jun**

****XXXXX****

The gang entered the seedy Earth Kingdom Tavern that Zuko had directed them to in their search for Aang. It was a dive bar with definite elements of dangerous elements to boot.

Katara glanced around the place, holding her breath as she tried _not_ to breathe in the raunchy scent of sweaty unwashed bodies and booze. She gave Zuko a sideways glare as she asked, "And you brought us to a seedy Earth tavern…why?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and ignored her snide comment. Katara may have forgiven him, but she could still make him feel lower than a slug-snake with her snarky comments. "Because we need her," he said, pointing to a shapely brunette arm wrestling a mountain of a man at one of the nearby tables. "She's the only one who can track the Avatar," he finished firmly, giving the group a determined look.

Both Sokka and Katara recognized the woman dressed all in black.

"Hey, isn't she the woman who helped you attack us last year?" Sokka commented.

"Yeah…the good old days," Zuko shot back, smirking.

Katara gave the exiled Prince another glare, but didn't comment as Zuko led them to the table where the woman was slowly defeating the huge brute she was pitted against. She was much smaller, but in moments she had the burly guy beaten. Katara couldn't help but be impressed even if she _was_ the bounty hunter who had attacked her, knocked her unconscious with her beastly shirisu and nearly taken Aang last year. Her name was Jun and while Katara sincerely didn't like the woman—or her beast of a tracker, if she could find Aang…well, she'd put her hatred aside—at least for now.

Jun gave them a smirk as she pulled her winnings across the table. "Well, if it isn't Prince Pouty…" she said glancing up at Zuko and the rest of the group. She raised a brow, "where's your creepy Grandpa?"

Zuko gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at her. "He's my Uncle and he isn't here," he replied with a scowl.

Jun pocketed her winnings and leaned back in her seat, smiling broadly as she took in Katara and Zuko obviously traveling together. "Well, I see you worked things out with your girlfriend," she said flippantly, her grin only getting bigger as the two turned red in the face.

"She not my girlfriend!" Zuko snapped.

Simultaneously to Zuko's vehement denial, Katara spat, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Jun chuckled at the two of them. "I think you both protest too much, but whatever," she replied with a grin. "So what do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

Zuko explained their situation; Aang's disappearance and how they wanted to hire her and her shirisu to track him.

June laughed softly. "So you're still after the Avatar?"

Zuko counted to ten in an effort not to lose his temper. "No," he said. "It's not like that—I'm helping him now."

"Oooh, so now you're part of his group?" She grinned. "And that includes Water girl here, right?"

Zuko expelled a long sigh. "Yes, but that isn't why I'm here—I told you we need to find Aang. The only tracker I know who can find him is you," he stated, ignoring her comments about himself and Katara.

Katara made a face and added to Zuko's comment. "Zuko and I are allies now, nothing more," she insisted.

Jun rolled her eyes and laughed again before she winked at Katara and let her eyes travel over Zuko's leanly muscled form in a manner that could only be described as hungry. Not only had he grown his hair out, but he seemed more manly and sure of himself, not so desperate and immature. It was a turn on and Jun felt a strong stirring of attraction for the young Fire Prince. She definitely wouldn't mind having a taste of his sexy body. "So you wouldn't care if I take Hot-Pants here," she waved a hand at Zuko, "out for a test drive, right?"

Zuko's brow furrowed as if trying to figure out what she meant by that, but Katara; having been a midwife of her tribe and privy to discussions of what happened between a man and a woman when they had sex knew exactly what she meant by that. She bit back the snarl that rose to her lips, more than a bit surprised at her own reaction to Jun's lewd comment. She sucked in a deep breath, refusing to show how pissed off it made her when she thought of Zuko getting seduced by the leather clad bounty hunter.

She ignored her twisting gut and shrugged. "That's none of my business," she fired back, just as flippantly.

Jun actually laughed. "Sure sugar…keep telling yourself that," she said, "but if you're sure…" Her dark eyes glittered as she crossed her arms over her chest and kicked up her feet on the table in front of her. She put her hands behind her head as she surveyed the Aang gang one at a time, but her gaze rested on Zuko—Katara felt her belly clench as Jun said, "Sure, I'll find the Avatar—for a price."

Zuko had expected that and he nodded easily—totally unaware of where the bounty hunter's desires lay. "Name it," he said firmly, relieved she was finally getting down to business and not wanting to talk about his personal life.

Toph leaned closer to Katara. "Uh…Sugar Queen, I think you might want to put a claim on Sparky—I don't like the feel of the way she's looking at him."

Ignoring the bizarre way Toph (in her blindness) seemed to_ know_ how Jun was looking at Zuko, Katara clenched her fists as the feeling that Jun wasn't after money this time made her sick and lightheaded at the same time. She opened her mouth to tell the woman that they'd pay her in gold and nothing else when the bounty hunter's next words confirmed her worst suspicions.

Jun licked her lips. "You," she purred, her eyes raking over Zuko in a way that practically made him feel naked. "I want _you_ in my bed to do with as I want. The fee will be paid in full before I go after the Avatar—which means tonight…take it or leave it," she said with a smirk, stunning the entire group into a shocked state of quiet disbelief.

Toph was the first to break the silence. "I told you so," she muttered in Katara's general direction. The Waterbender scowled in response but didn't say a word…

Zuko on the other hand had plenty to say, but it was mostly babbling, nonsensical half sentences as he tried to wrap his mind around what Jun had just demanded of him. "Huh? What did you—? Why are you—? You can't mean—you're kidding right?" he finally finished, a small nervous laugh completing his rambling.

Jun simply shook her head. "Not kidding at all," she said. In a second she was sitting up straight, feet on the floor. She reached out and grabbed Zuko by his collar and dragged him down across the table so that he was leaning across the scarred wooden surface, at eye level with her. "I want you…" she whispered, brushing her lips across his. "Now are you willing to pay the price or not?" she asked, arching a dark brow as she let his shirt go and crossed her arms again, waiting for his answer.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming!" Sokka said and added a "way to go Zuko!" which made Katara glare at him.

"No!" the Waterbender snapped. "He's not—"

"Fine," Zuko said softly. "If that will get you to find Aang so we can defeat my Father…" He sighed, "then fine. I acquiesce to your demands," he told her, fully willing to do whatever he had to finally achieve the end to this war.

Katara whirled on him, eyes blazing. The Aang gang all gaped at her as she exploded. For a water bender—she almost looked like a fire bender at that moment with the furious anger rolling off her in heated waves. "The hell you do!" she growled, poking a finger in his chest. "You can't—I won't let you!"

Zuko's jaw dropped and he backed away from her. She was acting like a jealous girlfriend and the rage and possessiveness he saw in her eyes was intriguing to say the least. He held up his hands in a mock surrender pose. "Uh…okay," he mumbled. Katara was still seething and he scratched his head, staring at her with a surprised, yet curious expression. "Why do you care?" he asked very quietly.

"Yeah!" Sokka interjected, scowling at his sister. "Why _do_ you care anyways?" he asked, shocked at her obvious jealousy.

Katara's mouth opened and then closed as she realized how she looked. "I don't," she spat, trying to minimize the damage, but everyone was still staring at her with an open-mouthed kind of stunned look on their faces', except Jun; she was grinning like the cat that just at the canary-mouse _and_ the cream. Katara wanted to smack her.

The young Water bender took a deep breath to soothe her wildly beating heart. "It's just…"She paused, her words dying off as a suitable excuse for her rage eluded her. "It's just—we can't let him do it!" she said, glaring at the rest of the group. "I mean, come on…it's…" She stuttered, then slammed her hand down on the table in anger, "well, that's prostitution and not only is it morally wrong, it's disgusting!" Finding that argument was more than acceptable she smiled as she turned to Zuko. Her voice softened and she reached out to him, taking his hand. "You can't sell yourself like that, Zuko. It's not right," she said, giving him a small smile. "You're better than that." He tilted his head to the side, staring at her curiously, but he nodded as if in agreement and Katara let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Jun. "Find another plaything," she gritted out with an 'aha—there, take that' kind of attitude, glaring balefully at the bounty hunter. "He's not for sale!"

Jun chuckled. "So you_ do_ care about him more than you're letting on…"

Katara's eyes bulged. "No, I don't!" she said crossing her arms and turning her back on Zuko.

Zuko looked hurt at that and glared a bit at Katara. Jun sighed as she got to her feet. "Fine," she said with a wave of her hand. "I named my price…if you won't meet it then find another way to reach your friend."

Just then Toph stomped her foot sending a huge burst of earth shooting up from the floor. "Stop!" she demanded with a snarl. "Look, we need to find Aang…" She turned her blind eyes to Zuko. "I know asking you to do this is like yuck, but she does want you—I can feel her heart—it beats hard for you." Jun scowled a bit at that and Toph grinned. "She wants you…bad," Toph added, chuckling as she felt the anger rolling off Jun at being fronted off like that.

Everyone turned to look at the exiled Prince and Zuko tugged at his collar, putting his head down a bit as a blush suffused his cheeks at being the center of such attention. "I—um…" He glanced at Katara as if willing her to give him a reason to say no. Katara stubbornly clenched her jaw, arms crossed she refused to say anything that might give him hope she had feelings for him.

He sighed. "I..." he didn't know what to say, this was a new experience for him. Sure he'd had women offer themselves to him-he was a Prince, but to have someone 'demand' him in their bed, well that was a new one...

Toph sighed as the silence stretched out. "Look Zuko, no one will be mad if you say no, but like I said before..." she said motioning to Jun, "this chick is like really hot for you," she said with a smirk. "Her heart pounds really hard when she looks at you and she shivers too-that's a good sign. I'd guess from her age she's experienced-more than you I'd bet so here's the deal," she said, rationalizing the situation. "You can either go have your kicks with a woman of the world who's really in to you…" Toph ignored Jun's scowl at the accurate portrayal and went on, "or not—your choice—either way, we'll all respect your decision…"

Jun nodded. "Smart girl." She reached out and ran her hand down Zuko's jaw. "Oh sweetie, the things I could show you…I could make you scream in pleasure and teach you how to make any woman you're with after me do the same…"

Zuko swallowed hard, his body springing to life with that statement. Katara stubbornly remained silent and suddenly Sokka looked jealous as he muttered under his breath about what a lucky bastard Zuko was…

Toph noticed Katara's clenched jaw and leaned in close to the Water bender, "If you have a reason for Zuko not doing this Sugar Queen…now is the time to speak up," she whispered.

Katara ignored her. "As if I care," she hissed.

Her statement made up Zuko's mind. He raised his head, all traces of his blush gone. "I'll do it," he said firmly. He turned to Jun. "Meet me at the Inn down the street in one hours time and you will have your payment," he said, giving Katara one last lingering glance before he strode out of the tavern like he was the conquering hero and not the payment for services rendered.

Sokka chuckled. "Leave it to Zuko to get laid and paid all in one shot!"

Katara turned and smacked her brother upside the head. "Shut up!" she snapped. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to hold back the bile that rose in her throat, threatening to swallow her. She wanted to gag, throw up and definitely beat the crap out of something, preferably Jun, but the bounty hunter had jumped up and exited the tavern as soon as Zuko left. Katara gave a soft snarl; spinning on her heel she made a slashing motion with her hand as she headed for the door too. The water in the air swirled around her, glasses of beer and tea shattered as she stormed past tables, spraying everyone in the place as she stomped out of the tavern.

Toph nudged Sokka as she felt the change in the earth due to Katara's volatile emotions. "I think your sister likes Zuko."

Sokka rolled his eyes at her. "Uh…really, ya think?" he said sarcastically. He sighed as he glanced around at the destruction Katara had left in the wake of her unwillingness to admit her feelings for the Fire Prince. "I just hope she can get it under control before we get to the Fire Nation," he said softly as he and Toph left the Tavern, "because if she can't…Azula or Ozai will use her feelings for him against us and that could be bad…really bad," he warned as they headed down the street towards the Inn that Zuko had mentioned.

**Ok, hope you guys like this so far. Click that little button a let me know-this IS a Zutara fic BT...I'm just using Jun to get Katara to admit it. Muwahahaha!**

**Now feed my muse! teehee**!


	2. Chapter 2

Angry No More

By Tdevilgirl

Pairing Katara/Zuko with a splash of Zuko/Jun

**Chapter 2**

***************xxxxxxxxxxxxx**************

Katara wandered aimlessly down the streets of the small town. She felt torn—conflicted and seriously enraged all at the same time!

'What's wrong with me?' she thought, trying to come to grips with the plethora of emotions swarming her small frame. 'Why do I care if Zuko is off getting his—whatever—with that—that—woman!' she finished, ignoring the more colorful epitaphs that sprang to mind. 'Why am I so mad about it?' she raged, trying to ignore what was probably happening at the Inn between Zuko and Jun. She refused to admit it was because she was jealous. That was ludicrous—ridiculous! She didn't like Zuko like that…did she?

Suddenly a mental image of Zuko and Jun, naked and in bed together flashed through her head. Katara's stomach churned as she pictured Zuko kissing the older woman. His hands traveling over Jun's alabaster skin as he made love to her. It was sickening—heartbreaking really.

"Uck," she said, making a face, shuddering with disgust. Then the image changed and she found herself wondering what Zuko looked like naked. She knew he had a good body. She'd seen him shirtless enough times when he trained with Aang, but what did the rest of him look like? Her heart started to pound and her belly clenched as the image changed again and this time when she imagined Zuko in bed it was herself that he was kissing and touching…

"Oh Tui, what's wrong with me?" she gasped out loud as her pulse raced at the visual.

She swallowed hard. Her heart was galloping in her chest like a runaway Ostrich-horse and Katara had to suck in deep breaths to calm herself. The image was so erotic—so sexy…she licked her lips and bended some water out of her canteen, smoothing it across her face and neck in an effort to cool her self off.

It hit her then with the force of being ran over by a sky bison—she wanted Zuko. That was the only answer that made sense. Why she hadn't seen it before now was still a mystery…maybe it was because she still had some lingering trust issues with him, but as of now, Katara had no doubts left—she did have feelings for him and she wasn't giving him over to that leather clad she-wolf without a fight!

She spun on her heel and marched down the street. Her stride determined now as she formulated a plan of action. She wasn't sure how, but one thing was for sure—she was going to bust up Jun's seduction tonight—no matter what!

*************XXXXXXXXXXXXX**************

Inside the bathing room of the room Jun had purchased for the night, Zuko was staring at his reflection in the mirror and giving himself a pep talk. "You can do this," he said softly to his reflection. "It's not like this is your first time or anything…" His gut twisted. Why he was so nervous? He wasn't sure. He and Mai had been intimate several times and he hadn't felt this weird since their first time. Maybe it was _not_ being in control of how things would proceed that was making him jittery. That _was_ a new experience for him and one he was sure he didn't like either. He was royalty—used to having his every whim catered to. Even in exile he'd been arrogant, but tonight he'd basically been bought and paid for, like one of the palace concubines… it was beyond strange.

Zuko let out a short huff of steam, "Agni, how did I get into this situation?" he muttered. Jun was far older than him—definitely more experienced and he had no idea what she expected from him—besides the obvious, of course. He shook his head and sighed. He'd made the deal—he'd see it through. Even if his experience with women was limited and 'performing' for Jun made him more than a little uncomfortable he'd come a long way in realizing what honor meant and when he gave his word—he kept it.

"Agni, help me—I feel like a virgin on my wedding night!" he growled. He gave another long sigh, splashed some cold water on his face and squared his shoulders—realizing he looked more like a man going to his execution than a night of pleasure with a sexy older woman, Zuko attempted to shake off his nervousness. If it was Katara waiting out there for him he had no doubt he'd already be in that bed. He sighed. That was a pipe dream-she would never be his. He pushed thoughts of the Water Tribe girl that haunted his dreams aside. "Just relax and do what comes naturally," he told himself softly.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and he jumped, spilling water all over the floor. "What?" he demanded.

"Are you going to stay in there all night?" Jun called from outside the door, obviously tired of waiting for him.

He patted his face with the soft towel hanging beside the door. "Uh…no," he said, gulping back the butterflies that seemed to be swarming his belly. He cleared his throat. "Don't order me around—you'll get your night. Let me clean up first," he snapped, putting every ounce of arrogant cockiness in his voice that he could muster.

He heard Jun's husky chuckle and his shoulders sagged as he realized she'd seen through him. "Don't be nervous sweet-cheeks. I'll be gentle with you…promise."

That did nothing to soothe his nerves. "Great," he muttered softly, wishing now he'd listened to Katara and said no to Jun's outrageous demand. But then again without Nyla, Jun's shirisu they couldn't find Aang… He took a deep breath and with the determination he gave every task he'd ever set for himself, Zuko lifted his chin, puffed out his chest and exited the bath room, looking every inch the haughty prince he used to be.

Jun had taken off her boots and was reclining on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head. To Zuko's frustration she appeared to be completely relaxed and totally at ease with their arrangement. His eyes narrowed and he huffed out a short fiery breath. Here he was on pins and needles and she was acting like she did this kind of thing every day. His jaw went slack as a disturbing thought came to him. Maybe she did. He made a face at that thought and his newfound confidence faded fast. He hesitated in the doorway of the bathing room, unsure of how to proceed. Should he take his clothes off like the gigolo he was beginning to feel like or should he try to make small talk first? Zuko ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair mussing it even further and unknowingly making him even more attractive to the woman on the bed.

"Um…" he said, shifting his feet. "What now?" he asked, admitting to her and himself that he was far out of his element here.

"You come over here and sit with me," she said patting the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Zuko gave a small nod and crossed the room to sit next to her. "The Inn keeper is bringing up water for a bath," she said, scooting over so that he had plenty of room on the bed to get comfy.

"Oh, that's…nice," he replied, tugging at the collar on his tunic. He swung his legs up on the bed and reclined against the headboard. His heart was pounding and his palms felt clammy. He rubbed them on his pants and then rested his palms on his knees. "So…"

She flashed him a teasing grin in an attempt to get him to relax. "I know you're nervous hot stuff, but you don't have to be. I said I'd be gentle—remember?" Zuko nodded and she leaned across him and kissed him. It was a soft kiss—meant to put him at ease rather than inflame, but he was a teenage boy and his body leaped. He groaned softly as her lisp touched his. Jun smiled and kissed him again. This time Zuko leaned into the kiss and returned it. Jun gave a soft sigh at how good he tasted. She pulled back and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. "Let's take this slow," she suggested. There was a knock at the door just then and she smiled wickedly. "Are you up for washing my back?"

Face flushing, Zuko gulped and looked away. "Um…sure, I guess," he said softly.

Jun leaped up from the bed and instructed the servants to fill the tub in the bathing room. Once the servants had left, she began stripping off her clothes. She headed for her bag, glanced at Zuko and paused mid-stride. 'Spirits,' she thought, studying him, 'he looks like he just swallowed an ostrich-horse egg!'

She couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks. He was young—not too young, she reminded herself as her eyes swept over his lean, muscular body again, but young enough to still be nervous. It made her want him more. "Loosen up, hot-stuff. I'm not going to gobble you up, you know..." His eyes darted to hers and she winked at him as her smile widened until it was positively lascivious. She tossed her shirt aside and stood there in nothing but her leather pants and breast bindings. "Well…unless you want me too that is," she added with a husky chuckle.

Zuko shook his head, sending his shaggy hair flying. "No. No eating," he nearly shouted, then groaned as he realized how lame that sounded. "I mean…" He sighed, "never mind," he said, embarrassed and showing it.

Jun strode over to him and hunkered down in front of him. She cupped his face. "Sssshhh," she soothed. "I never thought I'd be saying this to you considering the way you rubbed me the wrong way the first time I met you, but…" she paused and ran her thumbs along his cheek bones, "You're beautiful…I just want to taste your beauty," she whispered.

Zuko's jaw dropped and his heart pounded. His belly clenched and he felt himself harden. No one had ever said anything like that to him ever and it was beyond exciting. He swallowed hard. "Okay," he said, licking his lips.

Jun watched him with a hungry gaze. He looked so sexy with his messy hair and wet lips. Despite his nervousness, he was beguilingly desirable, even if he wasn't trying to be. She felt him shudder as her hands roamed down his chest. Her hands slid back up his pectoral muscles and settled on his shoulders. "Relax," she whispered, leaning closer.

He heaved a short, panting breath, and nodded. "I'm trying," he said, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his hands on her waist.

"I just want to kiss you." She grinned as she noticed the way his hands trembled just a bit. "You've kissed a girl before, right?"

His golden eyes snapped open and he glared at her."Of course," he shot back, arrogance dripping from every syllable.

Jun smirked, now _that_ had sounded more like the haughty Prince she'd first met. "Good, then just relax and let me kiss you, okay?"

"Okay," he said, closing his eyes. He felt her lips brush against his own and he sighed softly. That had felt nice. He palms slid down her waist to her hips and angled his head to return her kiss. Zuko was satrting to feel more comfortable due to the slow pace of his seduction.

"Mmmmm," Jun moaned as she felt him open to her. His tongue darted out to trace her lips, shyly seeking entrance to her mouth. She gave another soft purr and let him in. "Yesss," she sighed when his hands slid up her sides, along her shoulders to her face. He buried his fingers in her dark locks and kissed her with a natural finesse that made the jaded bounty hunter's stomach clench with lust. "You're a natural," she murmured softly before vigorously delving into his mouth and taking control of the kiss.

Their tongues mated, battling for dominance as the kiss got hotter and wetter. It appeared Jun wanted to consume him and Zuko gave a soft growl as his body started to respond to the wild heat of her kiss.

Gasping and panting for breath, Jun broke the kiss suddenly and shoved Zuko backwards. He landed flat on his back on the bed staring up at her with a heated, but confused look on his handsome face. She straddled his hips and yanked his shirt open, taking a moment to admire his pale, muscled chest before she let her hand drift lower… She cupped the bulge between his thighs. "Nice…" she purred, squeezing his sizeable erection. "I can't wait anymore. Time to get naked, angry boy," she said with a smile that could only be deemed lewd and lascivious.

Zuko drew in a ragged breath. Time to pay up…

******xxxxxx******

**Okay guys...I'm toying with letting Jun "teach" Zuko about how to please a woman...BUT I kinda don't want him to be with anyone but Katara. Tell me what you think, kay? Should he or shouldn't he? Either way (with Katara or Jun)there will be nummy nekkid Zuko and lemons in the next chapter! :D**

**Click the button and feed the muse! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angry No More**

**By Tdevilgirl**

**Pairing: Zuko/Katara with a splash of Zuko/Jun**

**Rating: NC-17—this chapter has a Jun/Zuko-lemon warning.**

**Okay, the majority has spoken (see warning above) since most of you voted for Jun getting her hands on him…here you go! ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Jun's hands went to the drawstring on his pants. She cupped the bulge she found there and practically purred in delight. "Very nice," she said, squeezing his erection lightly.

Zuko arched his hips into her touch. He was hard—achingly so. It had been a while for him and though he was not a stranger to sex—He'd had his first taste of a woman on his 13th birthday when his father had taken him to a room that housed his father's harem. Inside was about ten naked women. He'd demanded they show his only son the ways of pleasure and they had. He shivered at the memory. At first he'd been terrified, but thank Agni the women had been young and sweet and they'd not only enjoyed him, but they'd taken care of him too, fawning over his handsome face and body and making him feel like the man his father had ordered they turn him into. In the week he'd spent with them, they'd given him a confidence about himself he'd never felt before. After that week, it was the first (and only) time his father had been proud of him. Zuko had basked in his praise, but unfortunately—or fortunately now—however he saw it, it was also that coming of age experience that had given him the wherewithal to make his statement at the war meeting the following month—the war meeting that had literally changed his entire life!

His smile faded—after being scarred he'd just felt awkward around girls. Thinking they only saw the hideous scar on his face and nothing more. After his father had burned him, when girls chased him, he always wondered if they saw him—Zuko, or the scarred and banished Fire Nation Prince. It wasn't a thought he liked to dwell on.

Jun stopped trying to tug his clothes off as she watched his sensual smile fade. "What's wrong hot-stuff?" she asked, frowning. She cupped his scarred cheek—brushing her knuckles against the smooth flesh. "You're not getting cold feet now are you?" she teased.

He stared up at the brunette woman straddling his hips. Since being in exile he'd come to realize women were still attracted—even with the scar. Only a few had touched it—Katara—Jin and now Jun, but Jun was different. While the water-bender made his heart pound, Katara was still younger than him and if (Agni, he hoped it would, but didn't see it ever happening because of his betrayal at Ba Sing Se) BUT if Agni was willing and it ever did happen for them-Zuko knew he'd be the one innitiating Katara to the ways of lovemaking. He'd love to show her everything, he thought with a small groan, but with Jun...she was older and far more experienced than he was. She didn't need him to teach her anything. As a matter of fact, she'd probably done things that would make his adolescent fantasies seem childish. He had to admit, it made him more than a tad nervous.

He was silent and Jun sighed. "Look—we're not getting engaged here—I just want you for one night of great sex, okay?" she said, running her hands over his pale muscular chest. "No strings attached," she added with a wink.

His golden eyes glittered with something so deeply erotic that it made Jun's breath catch. "I know," he said, bringing her hand down to his mouth. He kissed her palm softly, swirling his tongue along the skin there. "I'm not putting any strings on this either, but I just want to slow down," he murmured. He nibbled his way up to her wrist. "I'm here for the entire night—why rush?" he questioned, trailing fiery kisses along the soft inner skin of her arm. Jun started to shiver and Zuko paused in his sensual exploration, raising his eyes to hers. "I want to make this good for you…" he told her earnestly. "I want this to last more than just a few minutes." He gently bit at the tender flesh inside her elbow and Jun gasped a breathless moan.

Here eyes widened at his sudden about face. Gone was the nervous youth and in his place was a sinfully delicious man that could easily lead a nation. Rarely did people surprise Jun, but Zuko had before and with his tortuously delicious kisses, he still did. The only problem; she wasn't sure if she liked it! "Aren't we getting big for our britches!" she bit out, but Zuko had seen the goose-bumps that had broken out along her skin before she tried to pull her arm back.

He chuckled softly at her snarky comment. She was mad because he affected her more than she liked. He could live with that, he thought before he lowered his head again and laved her inner elbow with his tongue. He nibbled on the flesh there a moment before taking his lips higher, towards her shoulder. "They are a bit…uh…tight right now," he purred wickedly against the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down hard on that spot and her eyes snapped to his in surprise as she arched her back and cried out.

She clutched his shoulders, digging her nails in. "La—that feels good."

"Of course it does," he replied and brushed his lips across the bruised flesh there.

That made her laugh, "My, aren't we a naughty boy…"

He raised his head a bit and winked. "A little," he agreed, brushing his lips up her neck. "All the better to wash your back…" he whispered in her ear, enjoying the soft whimpers she made as he traced the delicate outer shell with his tongue. He pulled back, raised a brow and gave her a sexy little half smile. "Right?" he asked, his golden eyes dancing with a myriad of sensual emotions that made Jun pull back in surprise.

In that moment Jun realized Zuko was a man people would be drawn to and follow. She felt her stomach tighten as it dawned on her that she might very well be about to seduce—(_or_ was it her be seduced by) the next Fire Lord. Whatever—either way, it was a wickedly desirable situation. The dull throb between her legs increased to an almost painful ache as she gave in to her lust for the young exiled Prince.

She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him forward. "Oh you are a natural, aren't you sugar," she said, nibbling at his lips before taking them in a deep, wet kiss. He surprised her again by yanking her hips down so that they grinded against the obvious proof of his desire. She moaned deeply and rubbed against his erection urgently. She was too close and he was too much—too hot—Jun yanked her head back with a gasp. "Shit!" she cursed softly, patting his cheek."You could definitely become addicting, lover," she panted, before promptly climbing off him.

More than a little stunned at her abrupt departure, Zuko leaned up on his elbows and scowled at her. "Where are you going?" he demanded, grabbing her hand before she could get off the bed. His shirt gaped open giving her a clear view of his well muscled chest and six pack abs.

Jun bit back the moan that wanted to burst forth at his sensual display of skin. He was making her crazy—she had to get the control back! "To the bathing room for the bath…remember?" she replied with a smirk, sitting back on her heels and trying to look far cooler than she felt.

He didn't believe it was just that, but he let it go with a slight nod. "Fine," he said, still holding her wrist. "I'll join you then," he said, watching her carefully.

Jun almost groaned. She'd really wanted a second alone—he was driving her nuts, but she simply slipped into her 'bounty-hunter' persona and smiled seductively at him. "You bet your sweet ass you will," she quipped. He may have thrown her for a loop with his sultry looks and seductive tongue action, but Jun didn't like feeling so out of control and she was determined to get the upper hand again.

Zuko didn't like being submissive either and recognized her ploy. He couldn't help but notice the way she eyed him—like he was a baby zebra-seal pup and she was a hungry Polar bear! She wanted him—bad! He wanted to see how badly, and with that in mind, he gripped the hem of his tunic and made a show of taking it off. He tossed the shirt aside, surreptitiously watching her from under his lashes as he ran a hand down his toned chest and abs, smirking a bit as she bit her lip as if stifling a moan. "See something you like?" he asked, blinking at her with not so innocent golden eyes.

*******************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxx******************************

The doors to the Inn flew open and Katara stormed in, fully intending to march up the stairs to Jun's room and put a halt to the bounty hunter's seduction of Zuko. She even got so far as the second floor when her nervous anxiety got the better of her and she turned, glumly heading back down stairs and into the main dining room. With a sigh of defeat she flopped down at a table and put her head in her hands. It was no use—the thought of barging in on Zuko and Jun made her cringe in horror. "How would I even begin to explain myself?" she moaned softly as she imagined Zuko's reaction if she were to do something like that—especially if they were—in a moment. It was too terrifyingly embarrassing to even picture so she banished the image from her mind immediately.

The chair next to her as suddenly yanked back, making an awful *scraping* sound. Katara jumped, her head shooting up to gape at her uninvited table guest. It was Suki. Thank Uzume. She was in no mood to deal with Sokka or his questions. She blinked several times at Suki, trying to decide why she was here and not with Sokka before she relaxed again with a sigh and decided she didn't mind the company. "You can't sleep either?" she asked, nodding absently to the Innkeeper when he asked if they would like some tea.

Suki crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "It's Sokka!" she bit out, scowling. "He keeps going on and on and onnnn…" she said, drawing out that last on, "about what a lucky guy Zuko is!" Katara rolled her eyes—idiot, she thought, but didn't say anything. Instead she waited for Suki to continue. Suki leaned forward an angry glare marring her pretty face. "I finally told him if he wanted Jun so bad—why didn't he go and knock on the door and ask if he could join them!"

Katara eyes bulged and she gasped, "You didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" Suki growled, and then promptly burst into tears.

Katara made soothing noises as she patted Suki's back. "He won't do that. He's just—" She paused, hesitating to say what she'd thought earlier.

"An idiot!" Suki supplied and Katara's tinkling laughter burst forth.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, a small smile quirking her lips upward as she agreed with her brother's girlfriend.

Suki's sobs slowly ground to a halt as the Inn keeper came and went, putting their tea on the table and reminding them it was on Jun. Katara scowled fiercely at the reminder—it seems everything—including Zuko was _'on'_ Jun! She pushed the tea away no longer interested in it. Suki, on the other hand, was grateful for it and wrapped her hands around the small porcelain cup letting the warmth seep into her chilled hands. It was soothing and she took a sip, sighing as the tea worked its magic and calmed her raging nerves. For several moments, both girls were quiet…lost in their thoughts, before Suki broke the silence. She exhaled softly and raised her eyes to Katara. "Why are guys so…stupid?" she asked with a slight eye roll.

Staring at the tea that had come to represent Jun to her, Katara thought of what Zuko was probably doing right this minute and gave another fierce little growl. "Because they're men!" she spat. "They think with their little brains instead of their big ones!" Warming to her argument, Katara leaned forward and huffed, "Some beautiful, dark eyed, bounty hunter floozy demands their body and they run off and just jump right into bed with her! Like that's normal or something!" she exclaimed. "I mean seriously, Suki, if a woman did that, they'd call us a prostitute!" Katara barely stopped for a breath before she raged on. "Look at Sokka—if you or I did that…no matter how valuable the information was—he'd go ballistic, but Zuko sells his body to that-that-woman and he's a lucky guy, right?"

As Katara ranted, Suki's jaw had started to drop. "Um…" she wanted to ask just _when_ Katara had started to feel so strongly about what Zuko did, but simply nodded in agreement, "I know," she said.

When Suki agreed, Katara got even more irate, leaning across the table and practically snarling. "And Zuko—what the hell is he thinking?" she screeched. "Doesn't he see he's better than that? He could have so much more than a cheap roll in the sack!" she snapped, not noticing that Suki was now staring at her with an open mouthed look of shock. "Doesn't he see how wrong that is? Sex should be between two people who care about each other—it should be beautiful! Why would he let her touch him? I thought he—" Her words ground to a sudden halt when Katara finally realized Suki was no longer listening, but was laughing softly instead.

She took a deep breath before meeting Suki's eyes and quirking an eyebrow upward. "Care to share just _what _is so amusing about that situation?" she demanded irately.

Suki giggled even harder, but waved her hand at Katara. "Nothing—it's not the situation I'm laughing at," she said, clapping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles.

"Then what in the name of Yue are you laughing at?" Katara huffed, crossing her arms.

Suki chortled some more before saying, "You…Oh sweet La, you don't even see it do you?" Katara merely scowled and Suki swallowed her laughter. "Katara," she explained, her lips quirking upwards, "You're so upset because you're like totally into Zuko," she said softly.

Katara froze—ice seemed to clench around her heart for a second before she felt a blazing heat suffuse her face and chest. Her cheeks were so hot she realized she probably looked like a very ripe tomato. "I-I-wh-what are y-you talking about?" she stuttered, gaing at Suki with a wide eyed stunned expression.

Suki simply smiled. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. You want him—maybe you even looovvve him," she said, drawing out the (ove) in love.

Katara had admitted she was attracted to Zuko, but to hear someone say the "L" word—well that sounded far, far worse and she cringed. "No I don't!" she fired back.

Suki put her hand over her mouth to stifle her continued mirth, but she nodded anyways, refusing to let Katara deny her way out of what was as apparent as the nose on her face! "Oh yes you are," she said softly. Seeing Katara's utter embarrassment Suki took pity on the confused water bender and leaned across the table to take her friends hands in hers. "It's okay—I can see why you're attracted to him. He_ is_ handsome—even with that scar, Zuko is sexy. He's a Prince and he's got that definite bad boy thing going on, but he also has a good heart." Suki gave a small shrug, "If I wasn't in love with Sokka…I'd totally go for him."

Katara's brows lowered and her blue eyes sparked dangerously bright. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly, too quietly.

Realizing Katara was jealous, Suki hastened to assure her she _was_ in love with Sokka and would _not_ be making any moves on Zuko.

Embarrassed again Katara tried to downplay her reaction. "I—" She paused, "Okay, maybe I do have feelings for him, but love…?" She shook her head. "My destiny lies with Aang—Aunt Woo said so," Katara affirmed.

Suki had no idea who Aunt Woo was, but she wasn't buying Katara and Aang and told her so. "Puhlease, you treat Aang like a little brother or worse—your son at times. You mother Aang Katara—j" Katara started to reply, but Suki held up her hand. "Katara, I have no doubt you love Aang. We all know you love him, but it's not a sexual—man/woman kind of love. It's more like a protective love a mother has for her child…"

Katara's brows shot up then lowered as she scowled. "I can't believe you'd—"

"I'm not saying you don't love him, Katara!" Suli's voice lowered and she placed her hand over Katara's clenched fist. "I'm just saying you're not "in-love" with him—you don't see Aang like you do Zuko," she clarified softly.

Katara opened her mouth to refute what Suki had just said, but the words died in her throat as she tried to imagine sex with Aang. She couldn't even imagine him naked—it was—she grimaced and swallowed hard as she felt bile rise in her throat. "Okay, maybe you have a point," she conceded, grabbing her tea a gulping it down in an attempt to rinse that taste out of her mouth.

Suki patted Katara's hand in a sympathetic gesture. "Not loving him sexually doesn't lessen your commitment to him," she informed the water-bender. "But you and I both know the way you feel about Aang is not the way you feel about Zuko." Suki gave Katara a reassuring smile. "Right?"

Katara's mind went to picturing Zuko naked…the visual was so erotic, her belly clenched and her palms got sweaty as her pulse accelerated alarmingly. "Right," Katara agreed, but not quite as grudgingly as before. They sat in silence for a moment before Katara lowered her head to her arms and wailed, "Oh for Tui's sake—I do want Zuko!" She raised her head and her eyes begged Suki for guidance. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Suki almost laughed again, but Katara looked so upset she didn't dare. Instead she poured Katara another cup of tea and handed it to her. The Waterbender scowled at first, but Suki simply told this wasn't a question to be rushed and to drink her tea.

"Are you sure you didn't spend any time with Zuko's Uncle Iroh?" Katara muttered as she picked up the cup and drank.

Suki grinned, "No, but if he realizes the healing and soothing properties of a good cup of tea then he's alright in my book—even if he is a fire-bender," she added with a smirk.

Katara laughed at that. "Iroh isn't your normal fire-bender, believe me. I think it's been his influence on Zuko that's made him the man he is today," Katara said.

"Oohhh," Suki said with a raised brow, "So, _now_ Zuko is what—a good man?" She grinned, "What happened to the 'Spoiled-brat-prince'?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "He's trying to do the right thing and…" She paused, weighing her words carefully before she spoke again, "In a way he's always been honorable," she stated. "He thought that by capturing Aang he'd regain his father's approval and his honor."

Suki nodded. "Sooo, I only have one question left…" she grinned, "if you're so into him why are_ you_ sitting here while_ he's_ upstairs with the 'Leather Queen'?"

Katara's lower lips jutted. "What am I really going to do?" She heaved a huge sigh. "Go up there and just bust in on them?"

"Why not?" a voice said, from behind them, "it's not like you're afraid of telling people what you really think of them, right?" Suki and Katara turned to see Toph standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead from the upper Inn to the dining room below. She headed over to their table, her smirk firmly in place. "I seem to remember you telling me over and over how I needed to be more a part of the group and carry more than my share, right?"

Katara sighed. "That was a little different and this isn't any of your business," she said.

"If it includes you and Sparky it _is_ my business—he's part of our team and we need everyone focused to defeat the Fire Lord."

Suki shrugged at Katara. "She's got a point."

Katara nodded. "I know," she muttered. She turned to Toph. "So what are you doing here? It can't be to ask about my relationship with Zuko?"

Toph grinned. "I knew it!" she crowed, causing Katara to cringe, but Toph sighed and admitted, "No, Sokka woke me up looking for 'Fan-Girl' and I figured you'd both be here—doing the 'pep-talk'thing!" she said with a smirk.

Katara let out a small growl. "And _why_ would you think that?"

Toph laughed outright. "Because," she said with a confidant smirk, "I figured if you really wanted Sparky—you'd be all in a tizzy about him and the bounty hunter by now." Her grin widened. "Looks like I was right." Katara glared at the girl, but her un-seeing green eyes just stared straight ahead, her smile didn't even show signs that she was aware of her friend's anger. But Toph must have felt Katara's heart beat and winked, "Hey, Sugar Queen—don't get all growly, it's not like it's all you there— Sparky's heart leaps every time you come near him too, you know?"

Katara had been taking a sip of tea. It spewed out her mouth and she choked briefly. Suki reached over to pat her back, but Katara waved her away, her eyes glued to Toph. "It does?" she asked softly.

Toph grinned and nodded. "Like a sledge hammer," she confirmed.

Seeing she really wasn't needed here…"Not to interrupt," Suki said, "but did you say Sokka woke you up looking for me?"

Toph and Katara both rolled their eyes. "Yeah," Toph confirmed. "And can you go make up with him already—cause listening to him whine about you being mad at him is really getting on my nerves! I can't take another day of it!"

Suki nodded eagerly and was gone before either girl could comment further. Toph listened to the girl run up the stairs before turning back to Katara. "Hey, I'm not one to tell anyone what to do, but if you're really interested in Sparky—I'd get up there pronto cause the sounds coming from that room…" She shrugged, "I don't think the bounty hunter is waiting to for him to pay up," Toph said getting up from the table.

Katara swallowed, she wanted to rush up the stairs and yank Zuko out of Jun's grip, but fear and embarrassment kept her rooted to the spot.

Toph felt it. "I can't tell you what to do here," she said, "but sitting here and whining about it isn't going to make it go away," she told Katara in her usual blunt manner. "As a Master-bender…if something is in my way—I make it go away. Now are you a Master or not?" she growled, leaning across the table and holding Katara's gaze with her milky green eyes. Katara nodded and Toph seemed to feel it as she nodded too. "Good, then go make your problem go away, Sugar Queen or quit making us all listen to you bitch about it," she said, slamming her hand on the table hard enough that it cracked.

Katara watched the blind earth-bender walk away. Confused, she shook her head. "How _does_ she do that?" she asked softly, still stumped at how Toph saw so much without _actually _seeing!

*****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************

Jun bit her lip and almost growled. He'd done that on purpose!' she thought, sucking in a sharp breath as his pale, muscular chest was bared to her. Sweet Tui he was marvelously in shape and she felt the aching pulse between her thighs increase tenfold. She couldn't help it—she had to tell him…"Spirits, but you are sexy, aren't you?" she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from that amazing body. His scar, which had been so apparent, distracting even when she'd first met him now seemed no more unattractive than a blemish—if anything it made him even more attractive because he'd obviously earned his right of passage into manhood.

Jun licked her lips, studying him. He _was_ a man in many ways. He'd been on his own for most of his teenage years, well he'd had 'Uncle Lazy'—the old man had been the young Fire Prince's constant companion and while the old man was a wise teacher—he still had more paws than an octo-monkey as far as she was concerned! At least the Iroh had schooled his nephew well and through trial and error, Prince Zuko had survived the school of hard knocks.

That was something she could relate to and in her opinion, that alone made him a man, but—and here was the thing that made him so irresistible—there was also an innocence about him. A vulnerable—eager to please blush of youthful vitality that (thankfully, his sadistic father hadn't destroyed) Jun wanted to bask in that eager youth and let him benefit from her experience as she showed him how to please a woman. It was that innocence that (despite his insane family) had pushed Jun into asking for him as payment instead of the cold hard coin she usually demanded. While Jun was a gambler by nature, this wasn't a gamble as far as she was concerned. Helping the group to find the Avatar was like doing a part to defeat the Fire Lord—and getting the oh so hot Prince Zuko in her bed for the night—well in her book that was definitely a win/win!

She cupped his jaw lightly, tilting her head to the side as she gave in to the desire she had for this cocky Fire-Bender. "You know, I just know you're going to be a bumpy ride—but Agni be damned if I'm not looking forward to every minute of it!" she said with a wink before she brushed her thumb along his lip. His cheeks pinkened deliciously and she smiled, unable to wait any longer to 'taste' the fruits of her bargain. "Now," she said, (ordered) "get that sexy ass of yours up and out of that bed because you owe me a back rub…" she quipped, leaping off the bed. She strode towards the bathing room, stripping off the rest of her clothes in a negligent fashion as she went. At the doorway she paused, unashamedly naked and turned to glance at him over her shoulder. He looked delicious half naked, lying there with his kiss swollen lips and messy hair. Jun's belly clenched with lust. "Hurry up and get naked Prince Hot-stuff," she said in a husky, aroused voice, "I truly can't wait to see if that bulge you're sporting is real or a sock you've got stuffed in your pocket!" she teased, giggling as his jaw dropped.

Zuko stared—thunderstruck as he got his first look at her body. She was in amazing shape, but when she mentioned the sock thing…well, he wasn't sure whether to blush or laugh as his (sock) as she called it got even bigger.

She went into the bathroom and he sat there a moment longer shaking his head at her comments until it dawned on him that he had an utterly desirable and very naked woman waiting for him to join her.

"Agni! What am I waiting for?" he growled as he sprung up from the bed as if his pants were on fire! He started to shuck them as he hurried after her, but some innate part of him decided to leave the pants on instead. Jun had obviously liked watching him strip and her reaction had not only turned Zuko on, it had given him the control back. He paused right outside the door and slid the pants down a bit so that they rode very low on his slim hips. He glanced down and smirked in satisfaction. This look would give her a marvelous view of his upper body, 'treasure trail' and hip bones, yet still keep his package under wraps. His smile widened as entered the room to find her bent over the tub, testing the water temperature. It gave him a delicious view of her curvy, heart shaped rear end. He licked his lips and his (sock) started to throb at this point.

"Mind heating up this water for me?" Jun called out over her shoulder as she heard him enter the room. He didn't answer but she felt him coming up behind her and glanced over at him, frowning when she noticed he was still wearing his pants. "Take_ those_ off," she said, waving a hand at the offending garment.

Zuko felt a blush suffuse his upper body at her haughty demand, but he didn't take well to demands and forged ahead with his plan to make her ache—and possibly beg a bit. Instead of complying, he cupped his erection and smirked. "Maybe if you ask me nicely," he taunted, chuckling softly when Jun's eyebrow shot up, but her heart beat doubled. Her eyes narrowed, almost dangerously so, but Zuko was enjoying his game and simply ran a finger along the silky black hair that grew from his belly button to his groin. "If you want your prize…" he purred, slipping his hand in his pants to grasp himself, "then come and get it," he finished with a husky murmur making the bounty hunter swear he'd just bended fire into her body—because she was quite simply, suddenly very, very hot!

**Okay guys, I know I promised nekkid Zuko, but the scene with Katara got longer than I anticipated—it just felt right and I went with it. Hoped you liked her discovering her feeling too! :)**

**Jun & Zuko are hot together, but I'm giving you Zutara fans ONE more chance to outvote the Zuko-just get naked-fans! Hehehe—should he or shouldn't he do the deed with the hot bounty hunter? I have both ways written—only your vote will let me know! :) :)**

**Click the button-feed the muse and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Angry No More

Rating NC-17

Ok you Zutara fans have spoken, but since so many also wanted some Jun/Zuko lovin I'll post the Jun/Zuko (dirty parts) in another post tomorrow. Just so we're all clear—tomorrow's post will NOT be chapter 5. It will be the Junko lemony action a lot of you requested, so if you're totally Zutara and do not want to see Jun & Zuko 'do it' just don't read the next post. Ok? Anyhoo, I'll be posting the actual chapter 5 in a few days. Everyone got it. Good. :)

Oh and I especially wanted to say thanks to all of you who took the time to review. You guys ROCK! It made my day to see the response that last part got. WOW! Thank you again. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXX**************************************************************************************************************XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Zutara version: But there is a *Warning* here... this chapter does still have some Zuko/Jun action in it because they were already there last chapter and to change it would be silly. Ok? Ok.**

Upstairs:

Jun was stunned at having him turn the tables on her so quickly. She suddenly felt like the hunted—not the hunter. "So are you going to heat that water up?" she asked breathlessly, taking a step back as Zuko crowded her against the tub.

He pressed even closer, letting his muscled chest brush her coral tipped breasts as he reached around her, put his fist in the water and fired up the water. Steam rose and he sighed. His leaned down and his lips brushed her ear. "There you go," he whispered.

Jun placed her palms flat against his chest. He was freaking her out with his sudden show of dominant behavior. She was supposed to be the aggressor, not him! "Okay big guy—uh—thanks," she said taking a few more steps back.

Stalking after her like a saber-toothed-moose-lion, Zuko easily slipped into the role of predator. He'd had enough experience stalking the Avatar—Jun was a far more attractive prize! He snaked one arm around her small waist and dragged her back towards him until they were pressed firmly against each other thigh to chest. "Are you scared of me?" he asked softly, raising the brow over his un-scarred eye.

Her jaw hung for a second before she snapped it closed and scowled. She wasn't, but his total about face from nervous youth to seductive man had her reeling, but Jun hadn't gotten where she was by being timid either. "Dream on, sweet-cheeks," she said breezily, but Zuko could feel her heart pounding like a run-away sky-bison. Jun saw the smirk that drew one side of his sensual lips up and spun out of his embrace. "Okay, quit crowding me or I'm getting my whip and then we'll see who's scared!" she snapped. When he simply laughed at her threat and tried to grab for her again she stumbled back and with far less grace than normal she tripped over her own feet. The backs of her knees hit the rim of the tub and she fell, arms wind-milling as she tried to find something to grab hold of to stop her fall. "Aaargghh!" she cried as she fell, landing ingloriously into the full tub with a loud splash.

Zuko bent over laughing as she came up out of the water looking like a drowned mink-rat. She was gasping for breath and waves of hot water were still sloshing over the rim and onto the floor. He watched her push her sopping wet hair out of her eyes and grinned cockily, golden eyes dancing with mirth as he met her outraged gaze. "I'll take that as a yes," he teased, his smile widening when she gave a short little scream of rage.

Jun glared up at him wishing in that moment that she actually did have her whip in hand! He was acting like a cave-man and while in the sack that might be a turn on, right now it was seriously irritating! He chuckled again and Jun felt her anger melt away. His laughter was contagious as was his handsomeness when he smiled and suddenly she too saw the humor in the situation. "Fine, giggle all you want," she said with a smirk, settling back into the tub, with a shrug, "just as long as you giggle your way over here and wash my back," she teased, giving him a saucy wink before putting one foot on the rim of the tub. The pose drew Zuko's attention to her marvelously toned legs and his eyes hungrily traveled the length of her firm thighs and shapely calves. His pants grew uncomfortably tight and he had to restrain himself from adjusting himself in an effort to ease the ache there. Jun's smile broadened as she noticed his rather impressive bulge.

She was tired of waiting—she wanted him now. Her manner turned no-nonsense very quickly. "Look, we can play cat and rabbit-mouse all night, but…" Jun picked up a vial of the scented oils that sat along side the tub and poured some of the jasmine one onto her palm, "you want me almost as bad as I want you…" she said, rubbing her hands along her arms, up her shoulders and down her chest. He nodded in agreement, his eyes focusing on her hands and the turgid pink nipples that peeked just above the water. She kept her eyes on him as she sat forward, baring her full breasts to him. His breathing became ragged as she cupped the ripe mounds and began to massage the fragrant oil into them, swirling her fingers around her nipples over and over until his strangled groan echoed loudly in the silence of the steamy little room. Now it was her turn to grin. "I think we're both through playing games, right?" He could only nod since his eyes were still glued to her breasts. She nodded. "Good, then get your sexy ass over and here and in this tub," she demanded breathlessly. To seal the deal she placed her other foot on the other side of the tub, spread her legs wide and began to rub the jasmine oil along her inner thighs—getting ever closer to the dark nest of curls that shielded the place she needed him most.

When her fingers reached her woman-hood, Zuko's body went into over-drive. "Sweet Agni," he breathed, his body flaring to life as lust rushed through his veins and settled in his groin. He was painfully hard and this time he had no choice but to readjust his pants as his erection swelled to the point where he thought he might burst and embarrass himself. Her words finally penetrated his foggy mind and with a start Zuko realized she was still waiting for him. He didn't need to be told twice. Jun watched avidly as he undid the drawstring on his black pants and pushed them down his lean hips and thighs, finally answering the 'sock or no sock' question.

She licked her lips at how well put together he was. "Oh goody, definitely not a sock," she said with a wicked smile, admiring the length and size of his package.

Zuko felt a smile tug at his lips. He knew he had a good body—all the training he did assured him of that, but it was a turn on to see the lust in her eyes as she ogled his leanly muscled physique. He flashed an arrogant smirk at her as he kicked his pants aside. "Definitely not," he agreed, stepping into the tub. She scooted forward and he slipped in behind her, stretching his legs out on either side of hers. Jun leaned back and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. His palms slid up her belly to cup her breasts and he gave a little growl at the feel of her skin. She was as slippery as an otter-eel thanks to the water and oils she'd used and Zuko growled softly as her firm rear end nudged the head of his swollen sex. He pumped his hips forward, rubbing the velvety smooth tip of his penis against the rounded cheeks of her ass. "Keep doing that," he warned, placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck, "and you won't get that backrub."

Jun let her head tip forward, giving him better access to her flesh. "Keep doing _that_," she replied with a satisfied sigh, "and I won't care…"

A surprised laugh burst out of him. She had spunk—he liked that. He grabbed the bottle of oil she'd used earlier and poured some onto her breasts. He just had to know if they felt as good as she looked rubbing them a minute ago. His large hands palmed the twin globes and he squeezed them gently, enjoying her soft moan of pleasure. He nibbled at the spot where her shoulder met her throat as he slid his fingers inward, seeking out her incredible nipples. Jun shuddered in his arms and he bit down on her soft flesh, alternating between hard sucks and soft nibbles as he rolled, tugged and tweaked the coral tips of her breasts until she was practically writhing in his lap—begging him to fuck her. He was more than willing to oblige…

*********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********************************************************************************************************************

Downstairs, Katara was still trying to work up the nerve to execute 'Operation—save Zuko' when two men entered the Inn. They were haggard, dirty and reeked of whiskey. She wrinkled her nose a bit, but barely gave them a second glance until their conversation caught her attention.

"Can you believe the nerve of the Fire Nation scum? Declaring himself a King! Fucking crazy son-of-a-bitch!" The man spat on the ground. "There," he waved a hand at his spittle, "that's what I think of the new 'Phoenix King'!"

"Yeah," the taller, more burly of the two agreed with a growl, "and to declare that crazy she wolf-bat of a daughter the new Fire Lord?" The man shook his head, "Fucking crazy—the whole damned lot of em!"

Katara froze. Had Ozai gotten a hold of Aang? Was that why the young Avatar had disappeared? Hurriedly, Katara made her way over to the men. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you—did you say Ozai—Fire Lord Ozai," she clarified.

"Ain't calling himself Fire Lord any more, honey," the shorter man said, giving Katara a mini-leer.

Katara backed up a step—not liking the way the man looked at her. The older and larger man elbowed his friend. "Hey, can't you see she's too young for you!" he growled. The man took his hat off. "Sorry for my friend here. We've been on the front lines of this war for so long, I guess he's forgotten how to act around the ladies," he excused, obviously embarrassed.

Katara flushed, but gave the man a grateful smile. "Apology accepted, but what were you saying about Fire Lord Ozai and Azula?"

The man went on to explain how Ozai had deemed himself supreme ruler and had even changed his title from 'Fire Lord' to 'Phoenix King'.

"When did this happen?" Katara asked, alarmed now. The suspicion that Ozai or Azula had done something to Aang was getting worse and worse.

"Earlier today," the larger of the two said, "we got the news about an hour ago."

Katara thanked him and dazedly headed for the stairs. The irony that she'd been trying to find a way to get Zuko out of Jun's bed and now a viable reason to do just that didn't escape her, but the thought that Aang could be in Ozai or Azula's hands wasn't the situation she'd had ever asked for to make it happen—that's for sure. She could only pray to Yue that Aang was okay. Katara charged up the steps to Zuko's room. This time there was no hesitation. They needed Jun to search for Aang and they didn't have the luxury of time for her to romp around a bed with Zuko anymore. Katara couldn't help the relief she felt at that—she only hoped the price of her relief wasn't going to be too high.

"Oh Tui—please let Aang just be on a quest and not locked up in Ozai's dungeons or…" her thoughts ground to a halt. No, she wouldn't even go there. With a sick knot of dread, Katara quickened her pace, more urgently aware that she needed to get the gang together and figure out a plan. Zuko especially, because if anyone could tell them what Ozai was capable of—or what he might do next—it was Zuko. It was with that thought in mind that Katara flew up the last flight of stairs and headed for the room Jun had acquired for her night with the Fire Prince.

***********************************************************************************************

Unaware of the turmoil outside the room, Zuko was exploring Jun's body with soft wet kisses, nimble fingers and a teenage boys hunger. "Can't wait anymore," he groaned softly.

"Then don't," Jun answered just as huskily.

Zuko gripped her hips, lifted her and then positioned her above his engorged sex. Her midnight eyes glittered with lust as he met her eyes heatedly and he paused to kiss her before lowering her down…They moaned in unison as the tip of his penis slid along her swollen core. He started to ease inside when suddenly there was a pounding on the door of the room.

The two (almost) lovers in the tub jumped at the racket coming from the other room. There was a brief thought to ignoring the ruckus, but it wasn't stopping and Zuko groaned in frustration and bit out a soft curse before he carefully moved Jun off his lap and beside him in the tub.

The bounty hunter wasn't so quiet. Her body was throbbing with sexual need and now she was being denied her prize. "You've got to be kidding me!" she snapped, not sure if she wanted to cry or kill the person knocking on the door—maybe both she thought waspishly.

The knocking suddenly ceased and Jun suggested they ignore it now that it had stopped. Zuko exhaled loudly and shoved his raging need aside—that had been some awfully loud knocking—even if their pest had went away, someone else was bound to show up to see what the problem was. Another sharp rap sounded on the door and Zuko made a move to get up. "They're not going away so it must be important," he said, "I better see who it is." Jun nodded, but it was obvious she was frustrated and upset—Zuko could relate. He brushed his lips across her and smiled encouragingly. "Don't get up—we're not finished here," he told her. Then he heated up the water again before getting out of the tub. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels that hung near the tub and wrapped it around his waist. He groaned as the fabric brushed his erection—that actually hurt. He glanced down and rolled his eyes as he noticed his hard on tented the towel.

"Great," he muttered, "now I get to be embarrassed as well as frustrated!"

Jun chuckled. "From where I'm sitting that's a pretty impressive package handsome—why be embarrassed?" she teased.

Zuko chuckled. "Why indeed? It'd serve em right to get an eye-full for interrupting," he said with a wicked gleam in his golden eyes.

Jun leaned back in the tub, her eyes roaming his body. "Just go see who it is and if it isn't life or death make them go away and hurry back," she demanded, closing her eyes in an effort to relax. Her body was humming with sexual tension and she wanted nothing more than to climb back aboard Zuko's joy-stick and ride him for the rest of the night.

He nodded. "I'll be right back," he said softly before walking out of the bathing room to confront the person who was once again pounding on the door like some kind of rabid Hyena-hare!

Jun watched him go, sighing as her eyes took in the broad shoulders and strong muscular back that tapered into slim hips and lean muscular thighs. 'La, he is a tasty treat,' she thought. She sighed when finally the awful racket stopped again and Jun hoped he'd come back soon. "I swear," she muttered under her breath, "the damned Fire Lord himself had better be raiding the place or I just might kill whoever that is!"

**XXXXX******************************************************************************************************************************XXXXX**

With only the towel wrapped around his hips, Zuko stomped to the door fully intending to give the person knocking a piece of his mind. At least his raging lust had simmered down a bit and he wasn't going to be opening up the door with a hard on anymore! He grabbed the handle and yanked open the door, but his irate demand to know why he was being disturbed died on his lips when he saw who it was knocking. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'What the hell?' was all he could think.

Katara looked just as stunned as she stood at the threshold, arm raised to knock again. She was flushed and a little out of breath and the weak smile she tried to give him faded fast when her eyes dropped and she suddenly got a clear look at his attire—or lack thereof. She gasped and her eyes nearly popped from her head as they traveled over his nearly nude body. Her mouth formed an O and she stared, ogled really, at the sight of Zuko so scantily clad. "Oh…" she breathed as her gaze roamed over his hard chest to his flat belly before it became riveted on the very sexy line of wet hair that traveled from his navel downward. It looked so soft. Was it as downy smooth as it looked? Without intending to, she reached out as if intending to find out…

Zuko sucked in a sharp breath when her hand moved towards his belly. What in the hell is she doing? His belly clenched and he stepped back, stunned at how fast he was getting hard again. "Katara?" he said, snapping them both back to reality.

As if realizing what she had almost done, she made a small *eep* sound before firmly clasping her hands together—making sure they kept to themselves. She flushed a fiery shade of red and the silence stretched until it was painfully awkward. Zuko was pissed that she was tormenting him like this and Katara was angry at him for making her feel all these confused and conflicting emotions! Embarrassment warred simultaneously with anger in the Water-bender and it was a toss up as to which she felt more, but Katara finally settled on anger. It was safer. She found her voice at last. "Um…sorry to interrupt your evening…but I need to talk to you," she said, her voice was laced with such hostility that Zuko felt like he'd been caught in the act of something despicable, like slaughtering baby zebra-seal pups or something like that!

He leaned around her and Katara gasped as the damp flesh of his chest accidentally brushed her cheek when he peered down the hall to see if anyone had noticed her coming to his room—he was surprised the whole Inn wasn't up here, she'd made such a racket! He gave a sigh of relief when he realized the coast was clear before he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into the room before anyone did come up to investigate and spotted her. As soon as he shut the door, he let go of her and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Katara tried to avert her eyes from his body, but they wouldn't seem to cooperate and she blushed even further. Her eyes went to her feet, staring at them intently as if the answer to defeating Ozai was written there. "Could you at least go put some clothes on first?" she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "It's kind of hard to talk to you when you're like…that!"

"Like what?" he taunted. Zuko crossed his arms over his sculpted chest and quirked a challenging brow at her. "_You_ came to _my_ room, remember? So, I'm sorry if I'm not dressed to your liking," he fired back, getting angry himself now.

If only he knew he was dressed exactly like she wanted, but she couldn't say that so she took a deep breath and mumbled a grudging apology. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But I really have to talk to you—it's important and I didn't come here to fight with you," she added softly, finally raising those big blue eyes to his face.

He sighed. Those eyes of hers could make him melt and this time was no different. Shrugging off his embarrassment at having her here when he had been about to 'do it' with Jun, Zuko accepted her apology with as much grace as he could considering how he was totally freaked out with this strange turn of events. "So…" he nudged, trying to get her to talk so that he could also get her out of here before either Jun came out or she was discovered here in his room.

She was about to explain why she'd interrupted his 'skeaze-party' when her gaze got snagged by a droplet of water that was making it's way down his pectoral muscle. Katara couldn't seem to look away from that little bead—lucky little water drop, she thought.

He ran a hand through his damp, shaggy hair, still waiting for her to explain herself, but when she didn't say anything more he snorted softly and waved a hand in front of her face. "Katara?"

She jumped slightly and her head snapped up. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

He gave a dramatic eye roll. What in the name of Agni is wrong with her? "I'm still waiting for you to tell what you're doing here," he reminded her, a scowl darkening his handsome features.

He looked so put out, it triggered her own temper again and the last traces of her embarrassment fled. "I told you already!" she snapped, "I have something important to tell you—weren't you listening?" He glared and said something under his breath about girls being crazy. Katara's eyes blazed with blue fire at that. "Yeah and guys are jerks—welcome to the real world, Prince Zuko." She gave him a far too sweet smile (considering how mad she was) and he stepped back as if expecting her to attack him, but she simply shrugged and added, "Now could you please get dressed if I wanted to be treated to a strip show I'd be tossing a few coins at your feet by now!"

He growled at that comment and decided the last thing he wanted to do was spend any more time with her at the moment. "Can't this wait?" He waved a hand back towards the bathroom, "I'm—" He paused, searching for the right words, "a little busy," he finally said with a smirk. He was pleased to see his remark strike a chord and her face flamed a rosy pink. His smirk widened until he was actually smiling.

Her eyes narrowed. Yeah, she could see that and Katara wanted to smack the smile right off his face—she might have too if it wasn't such a sexy smile that it made her breath catch in her throat. Zuko rarely smiled, but seeing his grin Katara realized just how handsome he could be when he did. She pushed those thoughts away and her chin went up. "No," she replied mulishly, crossing her arms to keep from either shaking him or copping a feel—either sounded pretty good at this point. She realized she looked like a jealous shrew, but frankly she didn't care anymore. She honestly had a legitimate reason to break up his little party and she wasn't backing down. "Sorry if it's inconvenient, but you need to tell your 'friend' that the rutting will have to wait!" she spat. His face darkened, turning a deep shade of angry red and he looked like he was about to explode. Katara blew out a frustrated breath, just barely keeping herself from stomping her foot. "Seriously Zuko, I know this is weird, but I really need to talk to you and you can't tell me that having sex with the 'cougar-fox' in there is more important than finding Aang and saving the world from your father!"

That got his attention and his sucked in a sharp breath. "What about my father?" he demanded harshly.

Pleased to see she'd finally gotten through to him, Katara told him everything she'd heard downstairs. Zuko was nodding his head before she finished. "You're right this can't wait," he said. "Just give me a minute and I'll meet you downstairs."

"No," Katara said, forcing herself not to do a little water-tribe dance of joy at (hopefully) having stopped him from having sex with the she-devil who (thankfully) had decided to stay in the bathing room during this embarrassing confrontation. "Just get dressed and meet me in me and Toph's room. I'll get Sokka and Suki."

"Fine," Zuko agreed, opening the door for her. Once again he peered down the hall to make sure no one was in sight. "Okay, hurry up and get out of here before someone sees you," he said, taking her by the shoulders and practically shoving her out the door.

Katara pulled herself out of his grasp and spun back around to face him. He gritted his teeth and told her to hurry up. Katara crossed her arms and met his gaze head on. "What? It's okay for the world to know you're up here doing Tui only knows to the 'Leather-Queen' but spirits help you if someone should see me in your room!" Was she really that unattractive to him? She bit her lip as it started to tremble at that thought. "What am I—repulsive or something? Would it really embarrass you that bad for someone to see you with me?" she asked him softly.

Zuko gaped at her in shock. Where on earth did she get that idea? "Agni, help me!" he groaned, running a hand down his face. "Have you lost your mind? I never said any of that!"

"Whatever! Like I even care what you think!" Katara spat, not sure if she wanted to hit him or cry. "I'll see you in a few minutes," she said before spinning on her heel and stomping off down the hallway.

He watched her go for a second before shutting the door with a soft click. Zuko scratched his head as he went over that last part of the conversation. He still didn't see where she'd gotten the idea that he found her unattractive, if anything it was the exact opposite. He found her too attractive and it made him tense and frustrated constantly. And he certainly wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her either. He was concerned for her reputation not his own, didn't she understand that? He sighed and no matter what she'd just said, Zuko suddenly knew she did care. It was a revelation—an exciting one and definitely one he wanted to explore, but not here and not like this.

He looked towards the doorway to the bathing room. Great, now he had to tell Jun he was going to be delayed a lot longer than he'd thought—maybe indefinitely. He winced at what her reaction to that might be and sighed, hoping she'd react with less heat than Katara, but Zuko doubted he'd get that lucky.

As he headed to the bathroom, Zuko couldn't help but wonder to himself if it was something about him personally that drew the crazies like bees to honey or were all girls just insane half the time! Not that Katara was crazy, at least, not Azula crazy, but she did fly off that handle at _him_ all the time, so maybe it _was_ his problem. He sighed, either way, Jun had a temper to rival Katara's—this might not go well for him…

**Ok, hope you liked it. I know Zuko is OOC somewhat and much more comfortable with girls here than on the show, but IMO he grew so much on the show, especially after the gang accepted him and Katara forgave him, that I think he could've been a lot more confident at this point. So I decided to make it so. (mwuhaha)**

**Now click the little button and let me know what you think… :)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angry No alternate Chapter 4 **

**Zuko/Jun part added**

**Rating NC-17**

****WARNING**Junko in this chapter…**

**You can skip through it if you choose—but I think I wrote it pretty good if I do say so myself! :)**

*****Upstairs*****

Jun was stunned at having him turn the tables on her so quickly. She didn't like being the hunted—not the hunter. "So are you going to heat that water up?" she asked, taking a step back as Zuko crowded her against the tub.

He pressed even closer, letting his muscled chest brush her coral tipped breasts as he reached around her, put his fist in the water and fired up the water. Steam rose and he sighed. His leaned down and his lips brushed her ear. "There you go," he whispered.

Jun placed her palms flat against his chest. She reminded herself he was royalty—dominant behavior came naturally to him, but she was used to being the aggressor and his taking charge was rubbing her wrong. "Okay big guy—uh—thanks," she said taking a few more steps back.

Stalking after her like a saber-toothed-moose-lion, Zuko easily slipped into the role of predator. He'd had enough experience stalking the Avatar—Jun was a far more attractive prize! He snaked one arm around her small waist and dragged her back towards him until they were pressed firmly against each other thigh to chest. "Are you scared of me?" he asked softly, raising the brow over his un-scarred eye.

Her jaw hung for a second before she snapped it closed and scowled. She wasn't, but his total about face from nervous youth to seductive man had her reeling. It was freaking her out a bit, but Jun hadn't gotten where she was by being timid either. "Dream on, sweet-cheeks," she said breezily, but Zuko could feel her heart pounding like a run-away sky-bison. Jun saw the smirk that drew one side of his sensual lips up and spun out of his embrace. "Okay, quit crowding me or I'm getting my whip and then we'll see who's scared!" she snapped. When he simply laughed in her face at her threat and tried to grab for her again, she stumbled back and with far less grace than normal, she tripped over her own feet and fell. The backs of her knees hit the rim of the tub and she went down, arms wind-milling crazily as she tried to find something—anything to grab hold of to stop herself from falling. Zuko _did_ try and grab hold of her hand, but it was too late and with a soft cry of rage, Jun tumbled into the tub, landing ingloriously in the water with a loud splash.

Zuko bent over laughing as she came up, spitting water and looking like a drowned mink-rat. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and glared at him before seeing the humor in the situation too. She rolled her eyes when he quipped, "I'll take that as a yes."

His laughter was contagious and Jun couldn't help but notice how it transformed his face. He really should smile more—he was adorably sexy when he did and just like that, the last traces of her anger melted away. "Fine, giggle all you want," she said with a smirk, settling back into the tub, with a nonchalant shrug, "just as long as you giggle your way over here and wash my back," she teased, giving him a saucy wink before putting one foot on the rim of the tub. The pose drew abruptly ended Zuko's laughter and drew his attention to her marvelously toned legs. He gulped, letting his eyes hungrily travel the length of her firm thighs and shapely calves before they settled on the dark nest of curls just barely visible through the water. His pants grew uncomfortably tight and he surreptitiously adjusted himself to relieve the discomfort.

Jun's smile broadened as she noticed his rather impressive bulge. She raised a brow, "Look hot-stuff, we can play cat and rabbit-mouse all night, but…" she paused to pick up a vial of the scented oils that sat along side the tub and poured some of the jasmine one onto her palm, "you want to get your rocks off about as bad as I do…" She ran her hands along her arms, up her shoulders and down her chest. "Right?" she purred, massaging and lifting her breasts, displaying them proudly for his eager viewing. He nodded in agreement, his golden eyes riveted on the turgid pink nipples. His mouth watered and his breathing became ragged when she cupped the ripe mounds and began to massage the fragrant oil into them. "Good, then get your sexy ass over and here and in this tub," she demanded breathlessly. To seal the deal she placed her other foot on the other side of the tub, spread her legs wide and began to rub the jasmine oil along her inner thighs—getting ever closer to the dark nest of curls that shielded the place she needed him most.

Her fingers slid along her folds and Zuko's strangled groan broke the silence in the steamy room. "Sweet Agni," he breathed. He was throbbing. Hot young lust rushed through his veins and settled in his groin and he was so painfully hard he thought he might burst and embarrass himself. Her words finally penetrated his foggy, lust filled mind and with a start Zuko realized she was still waiting for him. He didn't need to be told twice and Jun watched avidly as he undid the drawstring on his black pants and pushed them down his lean hips and thighs, finally answering the 'sock or no sock' question.

She licked her lips at how well put together he was. "Oh goody, definitely not a sock," she said with a wicked smile, admiring the length and size of his package.

He froze, and then remembered the 'sock' comment. A smile tugged at his lips—the comment didn't bother him. In this he felt confident. He had a good body—all the training he did assured him of that. Jun was openly ogling his leanly muscled physique—she was ready and he knew he could and would please her. He flashed an arrogant smirk at her as he kicked his pants aside. "Definitely not," he agreed, stepping into the tub. She scooted forward and he slipped in behind her, stretching his legs out on either side of hers. Jun leaned back and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. His palms slid up her belly to cup her breasts and she settled into his lap. She was as slippery as an otter-eel thanks to the water and oils she'd used and Zuko growled softly as her firm rear end nudged the head of his swollen sex. He pumped his hips forward, rubbing the velvety smooth tip of his penis against the rounded cheeks of her ass. "Keep doing that," he warned, placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck, "and you won't get that backrub."

Jun purposely did it again as she let her head tip forward, giving him better access to her flesh. "Keep doing _that_," she replied with a satisfied sigh when his fingers found her nipples, "and I won't care…"

A surprised laugh burst out of him. She had spunk—he liked that. He grabbed the bottle of oil she'd used earlier and poured some onto her breasts. His hands palmed the twin globes and Zuko squeezed them, rubbing the oil in while enjoying her soft moans of pleasure. She was so pliant in his hands—like puddy and she was an experienced woman, definitely not a novice in the ways of sex. It turned him on that she was so into him.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he nibbled at the spot where her shoulder met her throat. She gave a long drawn out moan in answer, arching her back and thrusting her breasts deeper into his hands. His fingers found her nipples, playing with them with gentle tugs and Jun relaxed even more, spreading her thighs and groaning as his fingers tugged on her nipples, pinching them lightly while he bit and sucked on her throat until she was practically writhing in his lap—begging him to fuck her.

"Agni!" he gasped as she reached behind her and guided him to her sheath.

She rubbed the head of his penis along her slit. "Fuck me!" she begged again.

Zuko was more than willing to oblige. "Turn around and ride me," he panted as he lifted her a bit off his lap and scooted forward in the tub.

"Knew you were a man after my own heart," Jun breathlessly replied as she did as he demanded and agilely swung herself around to straddle him. She buried her fingers in his shaggy hair and kissed him deeply. Zuko's fingers slipped between her thighs to find the treasure hidden there. He parted her damp folds and swirled his thumb around the little nub of nerves he knew held the key to her pleasure. While his thumb played with that little bud, Zuko slid two fingers inside her channel and pumped them slowly in and out, watching her with heavy lidded eyes as she writhed in his lap. Jun leaned back, giving him easier access to her body. Her hands went to her breasts and she played with them while he played with her lower half. It didn't take Jun long to get to the top of the crest. She moved against his hand, gasping, panting and whimpering—pride didn't matter at this point. He had the most amazing fingers and she was about to come. "Zuko—please…" she whined, holding onto his shoulders as he plundered her sheath with his talented fingers.

He wrapped his free hand around her neck and pulled her down for another deep, wet kiss just as he tweaked her clitoris in a way that sent her spinning. Tiny shock-tingles of pleasure raced from her belly, along her toes and she cried out her release as he kissed her.

Afterwards, she leaned back in his embrace and gave a deep, throaty sigh of utter satisfaction. His fingers were still buried inside her and Jun was stunned at how adept he was at manipulating a woman's body. "Not so innocent after all," she murmured, petting his face. "I've never had a man get me off so quickly—how the hell did you learn that so young?"

Zuko's lips quirked, "My father had a harem…" he admitted with a shrug, but he was flushing with pleasure at her compliment and Jun thought he was incredibly attractive in that instant. She shook her head. "And here I thought you couldn't surprise me again, but you have," she sighed. She cupped his face and leaned forward, brushing her lips across his. "You, my sexy Prince could become a habit…" The thought made her uncomfortable. "Mmmm, so let's get this show on the road before I decide I want to keep you," she whispered, kissing him lightly as her hand sought out his erection.

Zuko gave a low groan of approval when she wrapped her hand around his engorged flesh. His hands went to her hips, holding onto them tightly as she stroked his rigid length several times before guiding him to her dripping entrance. His heart pounded so fiercely, it was like it was about to burst right out of his chest. Jun leaned down and kissed him again, sliding her tongue along his in a mating ritual as old as time as she sank down upon his thick shaft.

Zuko groaned into the kiss as he slid inside her tight heat. "Agni!" he gasped when she clenched around his throbbing shaft. His head fell back and his eyes rolled. "Damn, that feels so good," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmmmm…better than good," Jun moaned, sliding her hands off his shoulders and down his chest. She played with his nipples while grinding against him. "La, you're going to be an amazing ride," she said, tossing her head back as she enjoyed the utter fullness he provided. When the need to move became too great, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up until just the head of him was still inside her. She paused, hovering over him for just a second before slowly sinking back down. They both gave deep moans of satisfaction. She did it again, this time Zuko aided her and their soft cries blended together again as he filled her completely. They built up a rhythm together, up and then down, up-down, over and over, slowly teasing them with the pleasure that was yet to come...

But primal instincts for relief soon took over and the slow pace could only last so long before they gave into the need to come. Jun's movements sped up and she rose and fell upon him faster and faster until she was bouncing in his lap, driving his cock in and out of her at a furious pace. Zuko matched the rhythm of her movements, raising his hips in time with her downward momentum and adding that extra thrust for deeper penetration. Jun's hands went from his chest to his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he effortlessly hit the sweet spot inside her that sent shudders of pleasure zinging throughout every nerve ending of her body. It was amazing and her head fell back, her long dark hair trailing behind her, floating in the water as she enjoyed getting her brains screwed out by the young Fire-Prince.

Zuko could see the rapture on her face, but he also knew most women needed more than straight sex to orgasm—again he thanked Agni for the teachings of his father's harem, and while one hand held onto her hip in a fierce grasp as he pumped into her, the other slid between their driving bodies and found her clitoris again.

He had incredibly talented fingers. Jun's entire body went rigid when he touched her there. "Zuko!" she cried out when he used his thumb to add the needed pressure to send her reeling. "Yessss," she moaned out, "oh yes, please! Don't stop…so good-so good!"

Zuko didn't stop. If anything, he redoubled his efforts, playing with the distended nubbin of her pleasure button, rubbing it firmly as he concentrated on having her reach her peak before him. She was riding him hard, grinding her groin against his pelvis each time she came down. It was the sweetest of torture and he gritted his teeth, reciting the Fire-Nation anthem in his head to keep from exploding inside her. He was so very close… Agni! He needed her to get off. He tugged at her clit, pressing against the little button with his thumb again. "Come on," he panted, desperately trying to hold his own release at bay. "Come for me…" It was almost a plea and finally with a shout of his name Jun complied…

Zuko groaned as he felt her flutter around him. Her nails dug into his pectoral muscles and he felt her inner walls clench around him tightly as she went over the edge, falling headfirst into the vortex of mind-numbing release. Within moments, he followed, thrusting wildly into her, oblivious to the water sloshing over the rim of the tub due to their furious coupling. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell back when he felt that first amazing tingle in his belly, signaling his upcoming climax. It hit him with the force of a sky-bison and he pushed her off him quickly so that he didn't spill himself inside her womb. His hips jerked and he gripped his cock in his hand, pumping it frantically as his orgasm rolled over him. "Katara!" he gasped, spurting his white hot cream across her belly.

Jun raised her head and her brow shot up at the name he'd just shouted out. She was still panting from her release as she said sarcastically, "So…still sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Zuko had nothing to say—he was as stunned as she was. "Um…it's complicated," was all he could manage as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact he'd just yelled Katara's name out when he'd came. Jacking off to her was one thing—but actually calling out her name while with another woman was a whole other kettle of fish and Zuko was stunned pretty much speechless.

Jun chuckled. "Whatever—you want her—she wants you too, hot stuff. It doesn't concern me…" she said sliding up his body and placing a teasing kiss on his jaw. "Whatever you two do after tonight is on you, but for now…all I want from you is this…" she purred, slipping her hand between his thighs and fondling his now softened penis.

Zuko gasped—he was still sensitive, but within moments he was moaning as she stroked him. She dipped her head and took him in her mouth. "Oh yesssss," he hissed, thrusting his hips up as she deep throated him.

Jun raised her head. "Are you with me now?"

Zuko eyes blinked open and he huffed out an excited breath. The water heated naturally along with the temperature of his body. "Yes, I am totally with you now," he said.

Jun made an *mmmm* sound as the water got hot again. Oh yes, he could definitely become addicting—but for now she'd take this night. "Now…where were we again?" she said wickedly as she climbed back onto his lap. She guided him back to her entrance. "Oh yes…right here…" she moaned as she sank down upon him**…*****

*****END of hardcore Junko*****

*********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********************************************************************************************************************

Downstairs, sitting at the table in the Inn Katara was still trying to work up the nerve to execute 'Operation—save Zuko' when two men entered the Inn. They were haggard, dirty and reeked of whiskey. She wrinkled her nose a bit, but barely gave them a second glance until their conversation caught her attention.

"Can you believe the nerve of the Fire Nation scum? Declaring himself a King! Fucking crazy son-of-a-bitch!" The man spat on the ground. "There," he waved a hand at his spittle, "that's what I think of the 'Phoenix King'!"

"Yeah," the taller, more burly of the two agreed with a growl, "and to declare his crazy daughter the new Fire Lord?" The man shook his head, "What in the name of Lua is he thinking?" His partner shrugged and shook his head and the man speaking grimaced. "Fucking Fire Nation scum—they're crazy! The whole damned lot of em—that's all I have to say!"

Katara froze. Ozai was going to declare Azula Fire Lord? No, that couldn't happen then it would be far more difficult for Zuko to get the country and council behind him as the 'New' Fire Lord. She made her way over to the men. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you—did you say Ozai—as in Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Ain't calling himself Fire Lord any more, honey," the shorter man said, giving Katara a mini-leer. "Calling himself the Phoenix King now—prick!"

Katara backed up a step—not liking the way the man looked at her. The older and larger man elbowed his friend. "Hey, can't you see she's too young for you!" he growled. The man took his hat off. "Sorry for my friend here. We've been on the front lines of this war for so long, I guess he's forgotten how to act around the ladies," he excused, obviously embarrassed.

Katara flushed, but gave the man a grateful smile. "Apology accepted, but what were you saying about Fire Lord Ozai and Azula?"

The man went on to explain how Ozai had deemed himself supreme ruler and had even changed his title from 'Fire Lord' to 'Phoenix King'. "And now he's gonna give that she-wolf of a daughter the Fire-Lord crown to boot!" he snapped.

"When did this happen?" Katara asked, alarmed now. The suspicion that Ozai or Azula had done something to Aang was getting worse and worse.

"Earlier today," the larger of the two said, "we got the news about an hour ago." The man scowled. "Never thought I'd be saying this, but I sure wouldn't mind that exiled son of his turning up and taking the crown from both of em—he may be Fire-Nation scum, but at least we've never heard he's crazy—if anything he wasn't crazy enough so they booted his ass and that makes him alright in my book!" the man said with a nod.

Katara agreed dazedly before she thanked him and made a bee-line for the stairs. The irony, that she'd been trying to find a way to get Zuko out of Jun's bed and now a viable reason to do just that, didn't escape her as she charged up the steps to Zuko's room. This time there was no hesitation. They needed Jun to search for Aang and they didn't have the luxury of time for her to romp around a bed with Zuko anymore. Katara couldn't help the relief she felt at that—she only hoped the price of her relief wasn't going to be too high.

********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********************************

They'd finally made it to the bed. Towels and bedclothes were tossed aside as the two naked bodies on the bed writhed against each other. Soft breathless moans intermingled with deep, fiery growls as Zuko paid Jun in full for her part in saving the world…

He was relentless. Her legs were tossed over his shoulders as he braced himself on his arms, plundering her body in a powerful, steady rhythm—using his hands and lips to bring her to orgasm again and again. Conquering her body much like his nation had conquered everything around it over the years. It was in his blood—this need to dominate and he huffed out a breath of flame as he felt her surrender with a cry of ecstasy. His own climax rushed in upon him, making his belly and balls tighten and his hips moved faster, churning harder—plunging into her once, twice more before he exploded. With a sharp cry he yanked himself out of her, this time he didn't yell Katara's name as he sprayed jets of thick, milky semen across her breasts and abdomen—but in his mind he wished it was the Water-bender in bed with him—he wouldn't have pulled out.

They'd barely rolled off each other when a sudden knocking on the door startled them. Zuko opened one eye and turned his head to look at her. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," she said, pulling the sheet up over her naked body, "and I don't want to see anyone either," she said, rolling onto her side and yawning. The pounding on the door got louder and Jun gave an irritated growl and asked him to make the person at the door go away. Seconds later she was snoring softly…

Zuko frowned, he didn't feel like moving either, but Jun was already asleep and it appeared the person at the door was either very determined or they had a death wish. Either way, Zuko was sick and tired of listening to the incessant noise. He grabbed the towel lying at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his waist before stomping out of the lavish bedroom. He slid the doors of the suite closed behind him, before trudging to the door, fully intending to give the person knocking a piece of his mind for interrupting his sleep. He grabbed the handle and yanked open the door, but his irate demand to know why he was being disturbed died on his lips when he saw who it was knocking. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Katara?" he gasped.

Katara looked just as stunned as she stood at the threshold, arm raised to knock again. "Oh…" she breathed as her gaze roamed over his hard chest to his flat belly. She flushed bright red and looked away. "I'm uh…sorry to interrupt your evening, but I have to talk to you—it's important," she added breathlessly, desperately trying to keep her gaze averted from the smooth planes of his muscled chest and abs.

Zuko was speechless. He made several attempts to talk, but he had no idea what to say to her so shocked was he at seeing her at his door and especially right after he'd just been in bed with another woman. He flushed and his riotous emotions made him lash out. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

Katara stumbled back a few steps at the anger in his voice. His hair was mussed and he was naked under that towel—she could tell and with a sinking heart she knew he'd done it with the bounty hunter. She looked away and her own walls came up as she reacted with anger too. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you still rutting with your mistress?" she spat. "I know you think the world revolves around you Prince Zuko, but maybe you could stop indulging in your own pleasure for just a minute to listen to what I have to say—j" His brows snapped down, but she rushed on, eager to get this over with before she started to cry. "Once I'm finished then you can go back to doing what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted!"

Her voice was laced with such hostility that Zuko felt like he'd been caught in the act of something despicable, like slaughtering baby zebra-seal pups or something like that!

"What in the name of Agni are you talking about?" he asked. "I was only with her to get information about Aang, Katara—you know that!" he said heatedly.

"Really? Are you sure?" she growled, raising a brow and crossing her arms. "It looks like you enjoyed yourself to me."

He ran a hand through his hair and flushed. "Guys…um…always enjoy it…" he mumbled, looking anywhere, but at Katara.

She snorted in disgust. "Oh right—the little brain again!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes. "I can't believe men rule the world!"

Zuko's eyes shot to hers and he scowled darkly. "Did you come up here just to insult me or did you actually wish to tell me something?"

Katara's scowl matched his. "Actually I did have a reason for interrupting your little party…" Zuko rolled his eyes at this, but he listened to what she had to say since it obviously was important enough to get her up here. The words spilled out of Katara in a rush. "Your father has crowned himself the 'Phoenix King—Supreme Ruler of the World' and he plans on making your nut-case of a sister the new Fire Lord!"

Zuko's eyes bulged and he gasped. It was like he'd been kicked in the gut. Never had he ever really expected his father to actually just by-pass him… It hurt more than he wished, but he shoved it aside as the repercussions of such an event sunk in. "If he does that…" he whispered.

"Then it'll be almost impossible for you to take the throne when we win this damned war," Katara finished for him.

He nodded. "Yes. If Azula is crowned ahead of me—The council will see me as ineligible and I'll have no more claim to the Throne." It was unimaginable. "We have to go," he said urgently.

"What about Aang?" Katara asked.

Zuko paused. He scratched his head. "We don't have time to search for him, Katara—he'll find us. He knows where we're headed."

"You don't think your father has—h"

Zuko shook his head and cut her off. "No. If my father had him—the world would know it," he told her emphatically and Katara believed him.

"Okay," she said. "I'll meet you in Sokka's room in a few minutes."

Zuko nodded. "There's one other person that may be able to help us defeat my father and luckily I have a smell sample—we can have Jun track him."

Katara nodded. "Your Uncle?"

"Yes," Zuko acknowledged.

"Fine, just tell her to keep your bedtime stories to herself and no public groping!" she snarled before turning on her heel and marching away.

Zuko watched her go…suddenly a small smile tugged at his lips. Was it possible? Was Katara actually…jealous? It floored him and gave him a feeling of euphoria at the same time—that is until he thought about how angry she was. Well, she'd been far angrier than this at him and he'd managed to worm his way back into her good graces and her being jealous was actually the closest thing to proof that she wanted him too that Zuko had ever seen. He'd deal with her anger if it was because she was jealous—hell, he'd beg for her forgiveness if need be if it meant having her return his affections…

He was smiling until he remembered her words. At once the smile disappeared. Azula as Fire Lord…? It was unthinkable—Zuko rushed into the bedroom.

"Jun," he growled, shaking her awake. "I'm sorry, but we have to go and we have to go now…"

Katara was in a mood as she paced the length of her brother's room back and forth and back again. "He did it!" she snapped, gnashing her teeth. "He actually slept with that cougar-fox!" She clenched her fists. "Aaagh! How could he do it?"

Suki sighed. "He was doing it for us, Katara—to find Aang, remember?"

"He could have found another way—believe me," she growled, "if anyone knows a way around an obstacle it's Zuko! He's the most determined—most driven person I've ever met." She hugged herself and Suki saw the pain in Katara's face and felt for the water bender. "He could have found another way," she finished softly.

Oblivious as usual to the girls emotions around him, Sokka smirked, "So, Zuko actually got some from danger-girl—good for him!" he exclaimed in his usual brash way.

She froze in her pacing and Katara turned livid blue eyes on her brother. "Shut up Sokka!" she snarled.

He shrank back on the bed. "I—what did I say?" he asked Suki as his sister stomped out of the room.

Suki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "It's a good thing you're cute, Sokka…" she said with a sigh, "because you're really not too bright if you don't know your sister likes Zuko and him being with Jun is driving her crazy."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he made several *ungh-eep* sounds. "Katara likes Zuko?" he choked out, "as in future Fire-Lord Zuko? The one she fights with all the time?" Suki nodded and Sokka gaped for a moment before he laughed nervously. "You're crazy! She hates him!"

Suki sighed. "No, she hates that she wants him because she feels like she should want Asng—he's the Avatar—the savior of the World, but that's not who makes Katara's heart pound, Sokka it's—"

"Don't say it!" Sokka wailed.

Suki ignored his plea. "It's Zuko," she insisted, "and him being with Jun is making her face that." Suki shrugged. "She's having a hard time with it."

Sokka sat back, slack jawed and stunned. Katara and Zuko? It was unimaginable…but then again—they were a lot alike…they were both way too stubborn. They were both hot-headed, determined and insisted on being right all the time. He laughed suddenly and Suki frowned at him.

"What can you possibly find funny about this?" she asked in exasperation.

Sokka gave her a sly grin and said, "Nothing, I was just imagining Zuko and Katara married—who do you think would wear the pants in that relationship?"

Suki grinned. "I'd hope they'd take turns…" she said.

Sokka laughed again. "I'm not sure how I feel about what you just told me, but if Katara does like Zuko—I can honestly say she has met her match with him…it'll be interesting to say the least," he finished still smirking…

**Okay…I know you Zutara lovers didn't want a Jun/Zuko hook-up…BUT I have to say I like this version better than the first one. First off—(and I was called on this) I screwed up the first chapter when I had Katara ask Zuko if having sex with Jun was more important than finding Aang. It was pointed out to me—and I agree—that Zuko WAS trying to find Aang by having sex with Jun since she'd demanded HIM as payment. **

**Sorry…that was a major *duh* moment and I apologize. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they totally inspired me. I love hearing what you think…now click that little button—tell my muse what you want—this chapter or the last one—because your votes will determine which chapter I carry on this story with, so seriously…let me know. K? Thanks again. :) :)**


End file.
